T3 and Mimic take the Throne
by XxWatchxMexDiexX
Summary: Mine and my friends, Xmen chracters join forces in a attempt to take over the world hehe


The president was just finishing up a conference in the white house.

After shacking his last person, who was in the meeting, hand, he was alone in his office and toke his mug which he had before drinking coffee in and went to make some coffee when outside his window he started to se that the wind was picking up quite fast.

He turns back toward and the window and opens it. Immediently pappers start flying everywhere, his desk turns over and file cabinets fly to the other side of the room. His tye was flying all of his face and the wind was so hard he could bearly open his eyes. He squinted a little to see what was going.

Opening his eyes what he thought to see the was dark clouds and maybe rain but instead he saw something that scared him to death.

Over the city of District Columbia he saw to mutants and boy and girl. The girl had long black hair and pretty face. The boy had black hair kind of long with a fridge covering his right eye. They both wear wearing all black.

His sight of these mutants he immediantly sounded the alarm. Thousand of soldiers were on there way toward them.

He saw a helicopter that had antimutant guns attach to there landing legs. The helicopter started shouting when the bullet stop in mid air. To the presidents shock he went outside to get a closer look.

When he got outside he saw the boy mutant flying in the air toward the helicopter. When he got the front of the helicopter the boy smiled and lifted his left hand up toward the aircraft and as if he were squeezing it, clichéd his fist. The helicopters hull was caving in, the propeller stoped and scatter in thin air. The helicopter was getting smaller and smaller when the boy raised his arm to the left and the helicopter swung left and was falling down to the ground with a blast of fire and exploding

The president ran inside the white house to hide because that what kind of coward Bush is.

The boy and the girl mutant hovering in the air above Americas capital were chatting about how the were coming along with there destruction.

"Mimic do you sense any mutants around any more or did we get them all" said T3 the boy mutant. "Yes there are some coming from Xavier's School for mutants" said Mimic concentrating. "Fools if they think there going to bring us down" said T3 using his Telekinetic powers to toss a car out of there way before landing back on, what used to be, a road.

"Remember what he called you by?" said Mimic removing her gloves. "He called you by your real name…Aiden" "Yea nobody call me by that name unless there close to me like my friends" said T3 clearing a path for them to walk with his powers. "Yea how dare he do that and how is it that he knows it and knows so much about you and your powers?" said Mimic stopping in her tracks to get a response from T3. "It's his powers, he reads minds" said T3 stopping back and looking at Mimic. "Hmm yes and he's coming with them too, ha-ha Logan is thinking about how much he wants to kill us" said mimic using Professor Xavier's power to read Logan's mind. "Does he really think he can get us?' said T3 in a kind of after laughing manner.

"Probably does" said Mimic kicking a brick with her foot.

"Does he think he can go against 2 level 10 mutants? And I mean they had to MAKE a level 10 just to have us considered to be mutants and not Greek gods!" said T3 getting a meditative state and hovering in the air. Mimic laughed and joined T3 in meditation

After they meditated they floated toward to sky because Mimic felt Xavier's presents coming from the north.

As they were in the air the saw there hover plane blasting toward them.

"Ready Mimic?" said T3. "Ready"

T3 spend up toward the plane and with his power stopped it in the air and smashed it toward the ground. While Mimic went to the ground.

T3 then ripped open the hull of the plane and Logan, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, and other mutants came out to fight.

Mimic was racing toward Logan when he pulled out his indestructible claws. "Are you ready to die Mimic?" he asked her as the claw came out. Mimic then closed her eyes and concentrated. As soon as Logan said that Mimic screamed and out came from her fingers and feet Logan's retractable claws.

Logan was surprised at this his face was filled with shock but nothing was this until after her claw enlighten with flame.

He was surprised with this but couldn't let her see this so he just started fighting with her which was extremely difficult he may have burn himself at least 50 times.

Meanwhile T3 was fighting the rest. Kitty ran up to him and being invisible T3 spend dust all around him so that he was in some sort of dust twister when finally he found her and toke her with his powers and physically removes her invisibility." You shouldn't play with adult powers" he said and then snapped her in half.

Mimic was closing in on Logan fighting and beating up each other when finally Mimic used her stored telekinetic energy to rip off Logan's claws. Then finally she took her own claws and decapitated him.

When they were both done with the battle only one got away and that was Storm. "She'll be back she can't resistant the temptation to kill us" said T3 lowering himself back down on the ground. "Yeah its not easy to break her" said Mimic retracting her claw back in her body.

"Ok so heres the plan". T3 took out a plan of the USA and with it there were red marks over cities they had destroyed and then there blue marks were the cities that hadn't been destroyed.

"There only one city we haven't destroyed yet and that's New York but there's bound to be at least more then half of Americas army there waiting for us, so if u would do the honors of taking care of that and I'll begin the separation of the Atlantic for our base and then we'll head for Europe" said T3 pointing at specific areas on the map for which they were talking about.

"But T3 are you sure you can separate the Atlantic, it goes down about 3 or 4 miles?" said Mimic getting up and headed for T3 that was almost beginning to get ready for taking off. "I think so but if not here" he handed her what looked like a silver metal ball and it was very heavy. "You'll know what to do with it" he said and then took off so fast see could barely see him anymore.

Mimic then raced to New York City to begin destruction when on her way there something unexpected happened.

She was ambushed by a fleet of sonic jet all ready to take her down.

They were no match for her even though they were most of the military for the US and she quickly set off with her adrenaline pumping.

She arrived at New York landing in time square with everybody looking at her she then concentrated on the ground. She felt the entire intersection of Times Square when soundly the ground started moving and buildings started to clasp. The beautiful building window scatter into millions of pieces. Car went flying everywhere and everything surround Mimic was getting pushed away from her.

The ground roared like a monster would appear soon. Then the ground started to cracked and bursting pipes set stream raising above the ground. The ground began to rose above the city. A big piece of road raising above builidins and streets. Mimic then smiled and with a blink of the eye she threw the piece of road into the Empire State Building.

It immediantly collapse and sent other building surrounding it to the ground killing hundreds of people. She then saw the military there with tanks. With a clap of her she sent a sonic boom and automatically the military exploded.

When she was done theres was nothing left of the city. The statue of libery was left in the center of Manhattan and the citys boroughs were gone too.

"That's better now off to help T3" she said and she was of toward the ocean. She thought that would have trouble finding him but she didn't.

There was a big hug wall of water at least 4 miles up and Mimic looked down to see that T3 was sitting in the middle of the atlantic his eyes where glowing white and he had a white Aura around his body.

His hands were in a position as if he we physically separating the water. Mimic flyed down to T3. "Need any help?" she said

But he just stood there and kept concentrating.

This was the first of T3 and Mimics plans to take over the world. Soon they'll destroy every major city and then claim there throne.


End file.
